Taken
by ImpossibleLoves
Summary: A man as powerful as Niklaus Mikaelson has enemies. And when those dare to abduct Caroline Mikaelson, the one thing he loves most in his life, he will stop at nothing to take revenge and get her back. / Taken Klaroline Style (AU)


**So, this is completely inspired by the movies 'Taken' and 'Taken 2'. I watched them and thought - HELL, this would be awesome transformed into a Klaroline story. So I started writing it ;) This chapter is just a tiny piece to see if someone else - besides me- actually likes the idea. If you do, let me know in a review, then I'll keep on writing.  
If you're confused while reading - the backstory to what's happening WILL be explained. This is just the prolog! Plus everything is AU.  
**

* * *

_January 23, 2012 _

„Listen to me carefully, Caroline."

Her hand clawed around her cell phone was shaking. She heard the urgency in Klaus' voice, the hidden anger and even the slight amount of panic.

„I don't know who they are. But I know what they want. They want _you_."

Whimpering she pressed herself against the wall. The noises downstairs grew louder. Someone yelled and an impatient voice answered something Caroline couldn't understand. Then she heard footsteps on the stairs.

„They are coming", she whispered into the phone.

Klaus hissed. Glass was breaking on the other line and she was sure that he had just been throwing his usual bourbon bottle around. „Alright. Go under the bed. Take Hope with you but make sure that she doesn't wake up."

Without hesitating she followed his instructions. She trusted him with her life by now.

Trembling she grabbed the carry bag with her sleeping eight-months old daughter in it and crawled under the canopy bed in their chamber, carefully trailing behind the bag.

Hope's eyes were still closed. Her face was soft and innocent in her sleep and she had sunk one little thumb inside her mouth. Caroline's heart tightened at the thought of someone harming this beautiful, godsend creature.

Protectively she wrapped her arms around the baby.

„Now", Klaus said to her and he sounded deadly calm this time. „The next part is very important … they are going to take Hope and you."

A silent, single tear ran down her cheek.

„You must leave the phone on. You have about five to ten seconds to scream out any description of them you can. Do you understand, Caroline?"

„I understand", she puled.

The steps came closer and paused in front of the closed door.

„They are here." Her breathing stopped.

Creaking the door burst open.

Three pair of black shoes appeared in her field of view. One continued directly towards the bed.

„Come out, come out, wherever you are", a creepy voice purred. „I know you are here. I can _smell_ you. I can smell your blood pumping through your veins in fear."

She shrank back. Then she swallowed. This had to be done. She was already doomed but there was still a small chance that they didn't know or didn't care about Hope, that they had only came for her. She needed to save her daughter whatever the cost.

„I love you", Caroline told her husband gently. Before he could answer her, she let go of the phone and jumped out from her hideout. It was a lunatic attack but the man standing beside the bed hadn't bargained for her to be so desperate or so stupid. Her impact carried him off his feet.

„Tall!", she screamed out loud, while he was forcing her down. „Dark haired! Vampires! Tattoos on the right hand! Looks like ..."

She couldn't finish her last sentence because the man that had captured her injected her some liquid. Immediately she felt dizziness overtaking her. Her view became blurry.

The last thing she percieved before passing out was him saying: „The baby must be under the bed, too. Search for it."

Then everything became black.

* * *

About 500 kilometres away, Klaus gritted his teeth as he heard the noises of Caroline's fight. The thought of them touching her, even hurting her was too much for him to bear. He wanted to rip someone to shreds right now but he needed to focus on what she was yelling.

„Tall! Dark haired! Vampires! Tattoos on the right hand! Looks like ..."

Her voice broke off. He knew what that meant and he closed his eyes for a second. Then he opened them again. They were gleaming red now and in this moment he truly looked like the most dangerous creature on earth.

„The baby must be under the bed, too. Search for it", someone commanded.

A scraping sound, then he could hear someone breathing into the phone.

Klaus rose to his feet. „I don't know who you are. I don't know why you are suicidal enough to mess with me and my family. I have a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter and my wife go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't ...", his tone was hard and sharp now. „I will look for you. I will find you. And I will kill you and everyone you've ever met."

The person on the other side said nothing at first, then raucous laughter resonated. „Good luck."  
And he hang up.

* * *

**so, what do you think? Continue? Not Continue?**


End file.
